


单身公寓

by tensaiyura



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensaiyura/pseuds/tensaiyura
Summary: 早期写的文，和我现在的文风有很大差异特别装逼，反正我是看不下去……但肉是我最近写的，非常黄暴，我自己写得很爽毕竟很少有机会能写这么YD的洋平~





	单身公寓

**Author's Note:**

> 早期写的文，和我现在的文风有很大差异  
> 特别装逼，反正我是看不下去……  
> 但肉是我最近写的，非常黄暴，我自己写得很爽  
> 毕竟很少有机会能写这么YD的洋平~

一

 

凌晨两点，七号公寓七楼的某处窗中亮起了微弱的光。水户在微弱的灯光下削着手中的苹果。牛奶在文火中慢慢地热了起来。蒸汽安静的缭绕着。

最近他又开始失眠。

突然，卧室的门开了，那只大块的男人正单手握着球，火红的头发鸡窝似得乱翘着，脸上虽然还有强烈的床气，但满面的奸计却是一览无余。

“哦，洋平你回来啦！”

男人在看到他的时候回以灿烂的笑容。水户应了一声，眼睛隔着水汽模糊后的玻璃，默默欣赏着他如希腊雕塑一般充蓄着力与美的身体。

“这么晚你拿着篮球做什么？”细短的眉微微纠结起来。樱木看起来像是特意设了闹钟起来的，这是他从来都不可能做的事情。

啊……又是楼下的那个吗……自从那个人搬进之后，樱木就开始出现反常的情况。水户对此感到非常不悦。

“哈哈～那只死狐狸不是喜欢睡觉吗？看本天才不吵醒他！”说着他就走到窗边运球。

暗橘色的球砸着木制地板，响声在凌晨的公寓里好像被放大了数倍才强塞进耳朵。水户觉得烦躁起来。樱木却愈加兴奋，五官因为自己的天才计划得逞而飞扬起来。他开始用不同的频率运球，换着不同的花招。

牛奶泛起了细小的泡沫，水户加入蜂蜜，开始把苹果削成小块放入其中。樱木还在运球。蒸汽扑在水户的脸上，热了又冷下来。

花道是怎么知道那下面就是流川卧室的？

他面无表情的想着，直到被一阵大力的敲门声打断思绪。

樱木噌的一下蹿了过来打开门，由小人得志的笑容变得一脸凶相：“这么晚了你干嘛？！扰民啊？！我和洋平都要睡了耶！”

　耳边传来流川凉薄的声线，“白痴，你吵我睡觉。”

　“谁吵你啦？！明明是你大半夜的敲本天才家的门！洋平很累啦要休息！你滚吧！哈哈！”说着就叉腰大笑。

“花道，整个楼道都能听到你的声音了哦～”水户走到樱木身边，把胳膊肘支在他赤裸的肩膀上。

　“哦哦，死狐狸你快滚吧！！”樱木一把搂住水户的肩膀，“本天才和洋平要睡觉啦！！！”

　流川骂了声白痴，伸手用力抓住了樱木的手臂扯向自己。樱木啪地一声打掉他的爪子，“干嘛干嘛？！动手动脚的？想打架吗？”

　“正合我意。”流川这么说着，眼神却紧紧盯着水户。

　“花道，这么晚了还是不要闹了吧。”水户摸了摸樱木搭在他肩膀的手，温柔地笑笑，“流川君也很累了吧？”

　说着，他做了个拉门的动作，樱木见状不客气地一把把门砰地关上，还故意扯着嗓子喊，“打扰别人的死狐狸就滚吧！”

　流川枫被关在门外后，站在玄关处的两人就这么双双沉默下来。水户看着樱木带着期待和失望的侧脸，他黢黑眼睛里的温柔慢慢沉淀不见。

　“厨房里有牛奶。”他的声音却还是充溢着宠溺。

　“哦…喔！”

樱木收回手，正要转身，那门却受惊了似的砰砰砰地叫了起来，樱木脸上又扬起笑容。

水户木然地看着他的笑颜，转身独自走进厨房，缓缓阖上门；而身后的那扇门，也正缓缓阖上。

最近他又开始失眠，伴随着愈加严重的患得患失。

 

二

 

这夜水户提早下了班，来不及换下侍酒师的衣服，便提着食材往公寓赶。樱木代表的东京队今日获得了全国大赛的胜利，他总会推掉唱Ｋ之类的活动，回家和水户庆祝。这么多年，不管胜利是大是小，一直如此。

而这一次，水户洋平却并没有了从前的兴致，一直面无表情地沉思着，黑色的眼睛融进黑夜里。

那天晚上，樱木花道整夜未归。

流川是否就在那窗边的地板之下，在他卧室的床上，让花道在他身下整夜呻吟？

流川枫——水户看他如看一张写满自我剖析的纸。

他真觉得这么多年水户就没对花道下过手吗？

好吧。水户按下七号键，电梯开始上升。两秒间的超重感让他的脑子空白了几秒。他不得不承认，他没有对他下手过。

因为不舍，因为不敢。他守了那么多年的爱情，被当做友情的爱情，却被他人横刀夺去，甚至来不及剥掉那层可笑的友谊的壳。

水户想，他不要那样的东西。如果注定不能用温柔等来，不如用刀子亲手去取。

水户垂着眼睛若有所思地穿行在走廊里，余光突然扫到自家门前重叠在一起的身影，那一瞬间卷来的惊异怒意妒意像是众目睽睽下一记响亮的耳光打在自己脸上，打的自己措手不及。那一瞬间处于自我保护的反应是——逃。

正巧身边的门正被打开，水户一掌推开就冲了进去，反手关上门。管不上是谁家的门，管不上过大的关门声是不是会引起他们的注意，管不上……

水户靠在墙上闭起眼，只听到自己的紊乱的呼吸声。手中装满食材的纸袋掉落在地板上，一只柠檬滚了出来，咕噜噜地滚进了这家的客厅。

“呃……先生？”

醇酒一般优美的嗓音响起。水户想起自己的境地，四散的理智瞬间归位，然后他镇定地睁开双眼，才发现平视只能看到对方的胸口，和花道一样结实健硕的胸膛，线条优美的锁骨，但却是白皙而非小麦色。

视线上移，双目所及之处，是一张惊为天人的英俊脸庞。

“先生，你还好吧？”

水户知道自己一定是一身的狼狈。布满冷汗的额头，毫无血色的嘴唇，用力握到发青的拳，还有蠢猪一样滚进人家家里的柠檬。

“我没事，失礼了。”收回所有负面情绪的水户温文一笑，“你是要出门吧？说起来也许有些唐突，我能在这里呆一会儿吗？”

看到对方递过来的手帕，水户做出了一个疑问的表情。

“你的额头上都是冷汗。”

水户擦汗的时候，男人打开门朝外面看了看，水户要拦也来不及。水户以为男人至少会表现出惊讶之类的情绪，而他只是神色如常地关上门，又看了看那只装满的袋子，道：“我是想出去吃晚饭的，不过既然你带了这么多食材，也免得我多跑一趟了。”

“初次见面，我是今天刚搬进来的律师仙道彰。”

男人继续用着他迷人的嗓音祸害众生，笑的也是一派春风尔雅。

水户觉得有些疑惑，晚上十点吃晚饭吗？不过，现下他绝对不会想回去。

“我是701的水户洋平。手帕谢谢了，洗完后我会归还。那么，今晚打扰了。”

水户走进客厅，捡起柠檬。打量了下四周，果然是今天才搬进来的，行李箱还放在桌边。

“我也很喜欢柠檬呢，今晚看来有口福了。”

水户其实根本没心情做饭，自己也没什么胃口，所以只是做了一些咖喱。搅拌着锅里的咖喱的时候看到了桌上的柠檬，犹豫了一下还是接着用柠檬渍了牛肉，做了一道牛排。

“哇，”仙道无不赞叹，“厨师的水准！刚好我有干白，配牛排再好不过了！”

拿着两个高脚杯过来的仙道突然发现了问题：“你的那份呢？”

“我不饿。”水户瞥过那支酒，“酒杯给我。”他实在是看不惯积了灰尘的玻璃杯，取出胸前口袋里折成三角形的擦布开始擦拭杯子。

“你是调酒师？”

“嗯。”水户支起杯子，开瓶倒酒。“Sauvignon Blanc酿的酒通常不太适合配牛排。”

仙道勾起嘴角，“但是感觉上跟你很适合。”

这家伙懂酒，水户想。他故意挑的这款吗……

水绿色的酒液在精致的杯子里轻轻晃荡。入口较酸，回味清甜。水户细细品着这昂贵的白葡萄酒，眼神好像很专注地观察着酒液。仙道优雅地进餐，时不时地发出赞叹。水户只是偶尔敷衍几句。

“啊～好满足～”仙道吃完最后一口，擦擦嘴角。“我得考虑考虑是不是要厚着脸皮去你家蹭饭了。”

　这家伙真的是不一般的自来熟。水户放下酒杯，“谢谢你的酒，我得回去了。”

　“啊，我还要谢谢你的晚餐呢。”

仙道也站起来，为水户打开门，朝外面望了望，然后是普通的道别。

最后，仙道还是带着温柔地笑，开口道：“那两个人是东京队的正选吧？你是他们的朋友？我是个球迷呢，拜托你跟流川说一下，他和樱木的配合真是天衣无缝。”

水户的身形顿了一下，抬起眼发现仙道正深深地盯进自己的眼睛里，五官的组合却显现出人畜无害的模样。

“好的，我会转达的。”水户淡淡地说。

 

三 

隔壁，701室。

衣物散乱地摊在地上，由玄关一直铺到客厅。纠缠的两人丝毫不在乎地板的冰冷坚硬，沉浸在欢爱之中。

樱木的下半身已经一丝不挂，上身的T恤脱到手臂处便无心去顾及。他淫乱地大张着腿，赤红色的阴茎肿胀着吐出白色的前精，颤巍巍地贴在小腹上。阴囊后的穴紧紧咬着流川紫红色的肉棒，肠液四流。

“枫～唔…枫……还要，还要，操我！”棕色的眼睛里充斥着水雾，身体被肉棒塞满的感觉让他快乐得要发疯。

　“我就知道……你就是欠操……”

流川还穿着所有的衣服，清冷的声音里带着露骨的兴奋，他盯着结合的部分，粗壮的肉棒以激烈的频率在后穴中抽送着，沾染了肠液后在灯光下反射出淫靡的光泽。肠道里又热又软，淫荡地绞缠着他，吐着淫水。

流川咬牙把下身抽了出来，那红色的穴受惊似的一缩一张，樱木的屁股也跟着不满地摇晃。

“不……枫～我要……肉棒……”樱木的声音带了哭腔。

流川抓起他的红发，将他的脑袋往胯下送：“白痴，舔它。”

樱木睁开水气弥漫的眼睛，琥珀般的眸子带着点无辜地看着眼前的巨物。那根紫红色的肉棒又粗又长，闪着淫亮的光泽，狰狞的血管覆盖其上，马眼里渗出透明的体液，散出诱人的麝香味。

口腔分泌出唾液，他不由自主的舔舔唇，纯真和淫荡混杂的场景让流川不耐烦地直接把阴茎戳到对方英挺的脸上。

“快点，等会操到你射不出来为止。”

下流的话语让樱木脑子里自动上演起肉欲的画面，他立刻张嘴把那根沾满体液的肉棒含在嘴里。滚烫的肉棒塞满了嘴巴，充斥口鼻的强烈骚味让他更加兴奋起来。他用力地吸着肉棒，用舌头舔着腥咸的体液，迫不及待地吞食下去。喉咙压迫着流川的阴茎，他发出满意的呻吟。

“白痴，张大嘴。”说完，流川按住樱木的后脑，把阴茎深深插入他的嘴中。

“唔……”樱木难过的哼出声，殊不知发声时的振动让流川更舒服，也更加鬼畜。他尽力打开喉咙，让那根肉棒肆无忌惮地进入口腔，流川毫不客气地一捅到底，直到丛生的毛发抵住樱木的鼻尖。

樱木被浓郁的腥臊味染得双颊绯红，他着了魔似的努力动起舌头，将嘴里的肉块又吸又含。越是这样，越是羞耻，越是兴奋，越是空虚。

“白痴，你的嘴巴好棒。”

流川抽出阴茎，将樱木的最后一件衣物脱掉，也迅速脱了自己的衣服，露出白皙健硕的躯体。他把樱木一下子扛起，走进卧室把他丢在床上，粗暴地关上门。由于感知到接下来要发生的事情，樱木的肉棒兴奋地跳了跳。

流川察觉到这点后微微地勾起嘴角。樱木被他摆成兽交的姿势，屁股向后高高撅起。流川用双手掰开他结实的臀瓣，直勾勾地盯着他开开合合的嫣红淫穴。

“枫～快点进来，快……我受不了了……”樱木一边撸动着自己的阴茎，一边无意识地摇着屁股。

流川受不了这样的诱惑，把涨得发疼的阴茎一下子捅进那流着口水的穴中。

“啊～唔！好棒！枫……枫……唔……”

　流川狠狠抓着樱木的臀部，一下猛过一下地冲刺着。阴囊撞击在臀上发出色情的响声。后背式极易让他戳到樱木的前列腺，他放肆的用肉棒去挤压那一点，到后来干脆用龟头去撞。

　“呜！不……”过激的刺激让樱木哭喊出来，“太深了、太深……呜呜……要射了要射了……”

流川闻言加快了频率，坏心地直撞那一点，满意地听着樱木的哭叫。激烈的搅动下，淫水从他后穴中流了出来，顺着大腿往下流。

“啊…不行了……我……呜呜……射了射了！”乳白色的精液冲出充血的马眼，高潮的快感让樱木的后穴发了疯似的一阵猛吸，流川闷哼一声，迅速抽出阴茎塞进他嘴里，抽送了两下便射了进去。

樱木大口喘息着，精液从嘴角缓缓流了出来。 

 

四

 

　水户打开自家门的时候，还在沉思着。走进屋里才发现自己好像根本忘了这屋子里的事情。这让他再一次沉思下来。

　地上散乱的衣服从玄关铺到卧室。水户漠然地踩过流川的外套，把食材按类别放进冰箱里。回客厅的时候手上多了一听啤酒。

　室内安静的可怕。樱木的声音隔着门飘进自己的耳朵里，有愈来愈放肆的趋势。那只狐狸在用拙劣的手法标记自己的领地。

水户觉得自己需要什么东西来分散一下思维。他想着他坐着的沙发，觉得不如仙道家的柔软奢华；刚开的啤酒送到嘴边，觉得用这个冲散干白的优雅味道着实划不来。

Sauvignon Blanc，香味尖锐，清爽，不复杂。

Sauvignon Blanc，中译名：长相思。

这里没有不复杂的人，这里的确是一个尖锐的人。

水户眯着眼睛看着天花板上的灯。橙黄色的光在他黢黑的瞳仁里倒映出狡黠的光点。

 

***

 

“是，明天我再把文件送过来。……恩，再见。”

仙道挂掉电话。其实他原本是要去公司送一份档案的，不过既然有猎物上门，那怎么能错过，随口扯个谎让对方留下来了。

这时传来两声叩门声，仙道打开门，看到来人后继续绽开笑容，“啊，水户君～”

“家里不方便，今晚可能要继续打扰了。”

站在门外的水户看起来有些局促。仙道注意到他的眼角红红的，眼睑垂着，交织的睫毛盖住了那双深黑的瞳仁。原本打的一丝不苟的领结已经不见了，衬衫开了两颗扣子，露出里面弯刀一般的锁骨。

“请进吧。”他眯眼笑，用他悦耳的嗓音说道。

“只有客厅可以睡了，其他房间都没打扫，没关系吧？浴室在那里，有新浴袍。”

水户道了谢走进浴室。在响起水声后，仙道走到玄关取回了公文包，坐在沙发上打开未完成的案卷。他单手支着头，做好了阅卷的姿势，眼睛却是盯着透出橙黄色灯光的浴室门。哗哗的水声格外引人遐思。

水户出来的时候，仙道做了抬眼的动作。蒸汽从门缝里冒出来，大一号的浴袍在他身上大喇喇地开到腰际，水户正用毛巾擦着头发。

仙道猜测水户里面什么也没穿，然后评价起他的身材。这个侍酒师身形纤细，浑身却包裹着一层薄薄的坚韧肌理，不似看起来的那样温文无害。

他躺在褥子上，安静地看着窗外深黑色的夜空。浴袍的下摆滑了下来，大方地给仙道观赏里头的精悍的长腿。

水户有刮体毛的习惯。仙道想着。

仙道所不知的是，在他偷看对方的同时，水户其实也在打量自己，不枉自己故意又解开了几颗扣子。

“有烟吗？”

“没有。有牛奶。”

水户本要拒绝，但仙道已经走去厨房。过了一会，带来一杯牛奶递给他：“助眠。”

“酒精更能助眠吧。”

仙道看着他上下滑动的喉结，和舔了舔嘴唇的舌尖，然后接过空杯笑了笑：“早点睡吧。我还要看点案子，会小声一些的。”

“没事，反正我也睡不着。”水户拉过被子搭在肚子上，闭上眼睛。

不过片刻后，水户就感到了困倦。这种将要睡着的感觉他已经两个月没有感受到了，他满足地勾了勾嘴角，陷入甜蜜的睡眠。

水户绵长的呼吸声传进了仙道的耳朵，他收好案卷。纸张哗哗地翻动，本子砸在桌上砰砰响，鞋子哒哒地拍着地板，玻璃杯碰着水池丁丁作响。

仙道的手指有节奏地敲击桌面，他盯着水户纹丝未动的睡颜，深邃的眼睛里闪过很多情绪。最后他拖开椅子，又把椅子拖回原位。尖锐的响声划破了空气，水户的眼睛在眼睑下微微滑动，又安静下来。

仙道熄灭所有的灯，室内立刻暗沉的只剩月光。仙道揭开被褥的时候，禁忌的兴奋让他已经硬了。水白色的光流淌在水户的身体上。他用指尖挑开腰带，拨开衣襟的动作像是剥开白色的花苞。

入目的景色让他顿觉口干舌燥。水户的阴茎上方没有一丝毛发，干净的让他咬牙才忍住不去舔吻的冲动。他眯起眼睛欣赏着水户的阴茎，一如他进餐时首先挑最好的菜肴。水户的阴茎呈现出纯真的粉白色，模样也是小巧精致，分外的惹人怜爱；底下的阴囊是可口的粉红色，软软地贴在皮肤上。他想象着这根东西兴奋起来的模样，会是嫣红的色泽吗，会吐出淫荡的体液吗，操他的时候会放荡地晃吗……

他不由自主地抓握住水户的腿根，暴露出被雪白的臀肉隐藏着的后穴。那朵紧闭的花不负期望地亦是粉嫩小巧。仙道光是想象着它吐着淫水吞吃自己的肉棒的场景，胯间的东西就已经跳动着抗议不停。

但他向来都是极富耐心的猎手，等待和忍耐是他的必修课。

只是这回的猎物实在是太诱人，也具有高度的危险性。一不小心，可能自己反倒成了猎物。仙道已经很久很久没有体验过兴奋在血液里奔腾的感觉了，所以他不能走错一步。

他重重的吞了口唾液，一遍遍告诫自己不可轻举妄动，却最终以失败告终。

好吧，就那么一下，一下就好。

他这么催眠自己，俯下头去，伸出舌尖，极缓极缓地舔过水户的后穴。与自己舌尖的燥热比起来，触感又软又凉。沾染了唾液的粉穴反射出月光的水白色，仙道忍不住把唇贴了上去，良久才放开。

他屏息将水户的双腿放平，为他系上腰带盖好被子，才终于长长呼出一口气。他甚至都没有勇气看剩下的风景，他怕自己构筑的耐力被拆得七零八落，惊扰他的猎物。

仙道淋浴的时候想象着水户洋平禁欲的脸被情欲蒸腾，被自己射满精液的样子，手中的阴茎兴奋的射出体液。仙道勾起嘴角，冲掉了它。

 

五

 

连续几日仙道都没见到水户的身影。他故意迟到早退，却总发现不了水户出门回家的身影。难不成他比自己还起得晚回得晚？

在彻夜守窗未果后，仙道在当日晚上七点敲开了701的门。开门的是那个红头发的篮球手。

“你是谁啊？推销的吗？我不要报纸。”他瞪着那双琥珀色的眼睛，口气不善。

哪有人穿着家居拖鞋来推销报纸的啊？仙道在心里鉴定这人为表里一致的傻缺的同时，露出温柔有礼的微笑：“你好，我是703的仙道彰。近几日才搬来，过来打声招呼。”

“噢噢！这样啊！”樱木露出灿烂的微笑，“进来坐啊！！”

“那就打扰了。”

仙道失望地发现水户不在。倒是食物的香气充满了房间，他断定这不是樱木花道做的。

“喔，好丰盛啊，是水户君做的吗？”

“欸，你认识洋平啊？”

“我吃过他做的牛排，味道真是没话说。他人去哪儿了？”

“洋平的手艺很好吧！不过这是他中午做的，我只是用微波炉加热了一下。他去上班了。他最近好像很忙的样子，原本只是八点到凌晨两点的班，结果现在根本很难看到他人，我起来的时候早中餐都已经放在冰箱里了，也不知他去了哪里。问他也只是说多打了几份工……真是的……”

樱木的大段坦白让仙道无语地收起了自己早就准备好的打探计划。根本不用他费心去引话题，樱木噼里啪啦地就把水户洋平的生平爱好习惯属性完完整整地卖了。仙道本来还在猜想，水户是为樱木被抢走而愤怒，还是为流川被自己的好友勾走而难过。不过通过樱木叙述地某些事情，他已经能断定了。

这个浑然不觉刺伤别人的单纯王啊……仙道一面发现自己在为水户心疼，一面斟酌着水户对这个人的感情，修整着自己的计划。

“樱木君。”仙道笑得好温柔。

“嗯？”樱木把脸从饭碗里拔出来。

“我倒有个好主意……”

 

***

 

“你说什么？！”

电话那头传来的声音颤抖着，就连樱木也察觉其中的脆弱和难以置信。

“就是…我想搬到楼下去…洋平你可以和隔壁的刺猬头合租啊～本天才看过啦！刺猬头的公寓很高级的！而且我和他说的时候，他已经答应了喔！！他还说啊……”

樱木在电话里说的天花乱坠，水户再没有心思去听。一直在一起的人，突然要走了，突然为自己安排了别处——把自己推开了。

面对樱木，水户洋平总是说不出拒绝的话。他浑浑噩噩地看着樱木和流川把熟悉的东西一个个搬走，看着樱木离别的笑容和流川冰冷的眼睛，他就是觉得那眼睛里充满着胜利般的戏谑，他就是觉得一定有人在背后搞鬼。然而他总归是笑着，温柔地笑着，一如既往。

电梯门缓缓阖上，樱木和流川带着行李下降到六楼。仙道在猫眼里看着六号灯亮起，露出一抹恶劣的笑。

仙道等了一夜，水户洋平没有带着行李出现。他在烦躁和期待中度过了翌日的工作时间，踩着兴奋的步伐往公寓赶，仿佛一个赶去查看陷阱里是否捕获猎物的猎人。

在猎人看到心仪的猎物安静地呆在陷阱里时，他露出了兴奋和愉悦的笑容。

“水户君！好久不见！”他几乎掩饰不住自己的惊喜。“等很久了？”

倚在701门边的水户只是平静地摇了个头，拖着行李箱走出来，“以后请多指教了。”

水户整理东西的时候一直沉默着，仙道也不打算说些什么。即使看上去是一副平静无波的样子，男人眼中的脆弱和悲伤却一览无余。

“其实，也不是没好处。”仙道没有抬头，继续装作看书的样子，道，“至少不必再躲着了。”

“别说的你好像什么都懂。”

“嗯……”

水户简单收拾了一下，便出门上班去了。

 

六

 

凌晨两点，水户下班后回到家，进门就闻到了熟悉的香味。矮桌上放着一只隔水炖锅，边上是一张纸条：听说这是你的习惯。

打开盖子，浓郁的奶香扑面而来。

喂喂，苹果煮软了就不好吃了，要最后才放才是……

水户没发觉自己勾起了嘴角。安静地吃完后，稍加洗漱，便在柔软的被褥中沉沉睡去。

约摸十分钟后，客厅再次亮起了微弱的灯光。仙道站在书房门前，目露贪婪地望着陷阱里的猎物。

水户只穿着一件棉质的Ｔ恤，下身是一条松垮垮的运动短裤。仙道的阴茎已经在许久的幻想后硬的发疼了。他吐出一口浊气，接近他的猎物。

他分开水户的双腿跪在其间，手指隔着布料寻找到他的乳头。小小的东西在按压下立刻硬了起来，十分明显地从布料中凸了出来。

仙道推起他的衣服直到那两抹粉红暴露出来，玩弄着他嵌在流线型的肌肉上的两粒粉色的果实，或是沿着淡淡的乳晕打圈。他微微发力，乳头很快变成了朱红色，一片诱惑。

仙道舔舔唇，随后拉下了他的衣服。手指沿着裤缝伸进水户的胯间，隔着内裤将他的阴茎覆盖住。仙道惊奇的发现水户的阴茎已经蠢蠢欲动了。

他的第一认知是自己大意地忘记了确定水户是否沉睡，接着发现水户的确是睡着了，最后明白这个男人有着敏感的体质。

仙道抑制不住内心的兴奋，越来越期待收网的时刻了……

 

***

 

水户十点左右在温暖的阳光和下身的肿胀感中醒来，仙道已经上班去了。他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，无视了自己的生理反应。

他走进仙道的书房，坐靠在落地窗前，被褥晒过的香味和某种不知名的味道混在一起包围着他。他猜测是仙道的体味，混着香水的味道，陌生的味道。

他空着肚子呆呆地看着窗外，不知过了多久，手机响了，是樱木。

仙道在黄昏赶回公寓的时候，饭菜的香味扑鼻而来。流川和樱木都在，水户正端着寿司从厨房里出来。

“刺猬头你回来啦！！洋平今天做了好多菜！”

水户吃得很少。一顿饭下来几乎只有樱木花道一个人在嗨，仙道偶尔应和两句。流川根本没说话，时不时地对樱木动手动脚，然后看着水户的眼睛里冷冷地露出挑衅的意味。

水户却八风不动，笑得一派自然。仙道差点竟也看不出水户眼里的情绪。

一顿饭后，流川立刻拉着抗议的樱木走了。少了樱木的声音，公寓里一下子安静了。水户放下筷子，开始整理饭桌。这时仙道却阻止了他，把他拉到书房里。

“我想你需要喝一杯。”

修长的手指为他支好杯子，斟上一杯威士忌。隔离了饭菜的味道，浓烈的酒香里混杂的烟味让水户立刻反应过来这杯酒的故乡。这家伙果然懂酒。

“听说你喜欢抽烟，我想，这酒一定你会喜欢的。”仙道笑道，随后便离开了书房，把空间留给水户。

水户没有了品酒的兴致，不停地灌下刺喉的液体，想起很多事。想起十三岁的自己发现对好友的欲望时的慌张，想起终于承认自己是同性恋时的绝望，想起这些年来对好友难以理清的执念，想起……

听说你喜欢抽烟。听说这是你的习惯。

这道貌岸然的家伙哪儿来的那么多“听说”。明明通透自己不堪的感情却装作若无其事的样子。这又算什么？怜悯他么？

“可恶……”

 

* * * * 

 

仙道收拾完饭桌，在客厅看完了一宗卷子，这时候已经是晚上十点多。他从客厅的门里走进浴室冲了个澡，披上浴袍打开通往书房的门。

水户趴在桌上，传出绵长的呼吸声。

他试着叫了叫水户，没收到应答后便打横抱起了他，比想象中要重一些。樱木的确说过水户的身手很厉害，平日里也非常注重锻炼。

仙道轻手轻脚的把他放在被褥上，怀里的人却突然搂住了他的脖子往下一拉，接着一个翻身把他压在身下。

“花道……”他咕哝了一声又沉沉睡去，殊不知这声呼唤让仙道皱起了眉头。

水户的体重完全覆盖在他身上。肉体紧贴的感觉十分美妙，呼吸之间浓浊热辣的酒气骚动着他的鼻尖。仙道想起水户诱人的身体，下身几乎是立刻就硬了起来。

“唔……糟糕……”

仙道捂着额头叹息，没察觉怀里的人露出一抹恶劣的笑，只觉得身上的人不安地扭动着，大腿该死的老是擦过自己越来越硬的下体。

为了防止自己失控，仙道抱住他翻了个身，然后迅速抽开身体坐到一边。

“嘶……真是没用。”仙道狼狈地瘫坐在地板上，阴茎从衣摆里探出头来。他缓过气后为水户盖好被子，离开了客厅。

酒精不同于药物，冒着惊醒猎物的危险实在不是一个好猎人的作风。仙道恶劣地决定在明晚的牛奶中多加半颗，一次补回今天的份。

他根本不知道的是，水户洋平睁开他玻璃弹珠一般的眼睛，神色里没有一丁点醉酒的样子。他揉搓着仙道为他盖好的被子，怔怔地望着天花板上的小吊灯。

 

七

 

每一天都这么轮回着。仙道披着八点的阳光出门，水户在十点的阳光下醒来。仙道踏着黄昏归来，水户在月光里到家。水户吃完凌晨两点的牛奶苹果，然后是仙道的点心时间。偶尔樱木会带着流川来搅合一晚，通常意味着仙道又面临没有睡前点心，又要被醉酒的水户折磨身心的境地。

好似什么都没有变。直到某一天晚上，樱木和流川巡察过后，洗完澡的仙道发现水户没有动桌子上的威士忌。他只是安安静静地坐在那里，翻阅着一本卷宗。

仙道绽开一抹笑，走过去收起威士忌，把广口杯换成高脚杯，斟上白麝香葡萄酿制的餐后甜酒，才注意到水户手中的案卷是关于一宗男妓被强奸的案件。

“八年前的案子了呢。说起来，这件案子算是我出名的转折点吧。”

“虽然你帮他打赢了官司，这个男妓后来还是自杀了。”

“呵呵，报纸的确是这么写的。实际上是被抹杀了。被告是个挺有权势的人。”

“我很好奇你怎么没死。”水户漠然地合上卷宗。

“他只是还没有有权势到能动仙道家的地步。”

“哈哈，你还真是个高富帅啊。”

“可是有些人还看不上我呢。”

语毕两人双双沉默下来。一个是因为水户竟能轻松地开起玩笑，一个是因为仙道话语里明显的意味。

仙道看到水户深黑的眼里闪过一丝算计的神采，便知道这个男人又在动什么歪脑筋了。水户掩饰情绪的功夫是一流，但是算计人的能力还差仙道律师远远一截。

只见他自然地取过酒杯，喝的时候却不慎有酒液溢出嘴角，沿着下颌，脖颈，流进敞开的衬衣间。

“啊，”水户慌忙地放下杯子，随意擦了擦，无奈道：“我还是提前去洗澡吧。”

“嗯。”仙道点点头，眸子里一片笑意。

 

***

 

水户偶尔会为仙道做晚饭了，到后来，起床的仙道常常发现桌子上已经准备好了早餐。这天水户到公寓的时候，仙道正在客厅里看NBA的实况转播。

“你回来啦。”

“嗯。”

时值盛夏夜，仙道只穿着一条内裤，脖子上搭着一条毛巾，头发随意地倒着。似乎是刚洗完澡，水珠散落在身体各处，强调着他完美的身材。他的内裤鼓胀着，让水户不由自主地脑补了仙道阴茎的形状。黢黑的眼睛又开始闪着光芒。

“这个时候少了啤酒怎么行。”水户去厨房拿来了啤酒递给仙道，自己按照惯例享用起牛奶苹果。

仙道聚精会神地盯着电视屏幕，“等会儿我会去书房看，不会吵到你的。”

“没关系啊。我晚一点睡无所谓，反正白天没班。倒是你，都这个点了好像还是很清醒。”

“球赛很精彩嘛。”实际上是因为点心只能在这个时候吃嘛。

“是嘛……”

水户睡下后，仙道关了电视走进书房，躺在床上等待着点心时间。这几日他去出差，几天都没碰这个男人，也没有找其他人解决生理问题。这个男人吸取了他所有的注意力，他似乎…不再抱着游戏的态度……

仙道陷入了思索，不知不觉眼皮开始变得沉重，脑子不受控制的浮沉起来，像是陷入了什么昏暗粘稠的漩涡。

仙道想起了这种感觉，随即明白过来。他勾起嘴角露出极深的微笑，甜美的真相让他不再反抗，沉沉地陷入睡眠。

今晚必有好梦。

 

* * * * 

 

水户照例在十点左右醒来，睡得太沉而忘了早起给仙道做早餐。不过他突然想起了什么，懊恼地拍了拍自己的脑袋。

“你这个瞌睡虫……”

晚上仙道又在客厅看球赛了，他看起来十分高兴，眼睛里一片笑意。水户不由自主地警觉起来，这家伙这个样子的时候通常都不怀好意。

“喔，洋平你回来啦～真是刚好呢，我啤酒喝完了，你顺便给我拿瓶来吧。”

水户打开冰箱取出啤酒。在去往客厅的路上，把啤酒的拉环拉开，一如昨夜，不动声色地投入两颗白色药丸。地上已经有两个空罐了，水户递给他的时候说，“最后一瓶，不许多喝。”

“嗯嗯～洋平真是温柔呐。”仙道笑眯眯地接过。

“你已经喝醉了吧……说什么胡话……”

水户吃完牛奶苹果，仙道就关掉电视回了书房。他躺坐在床上，在脚边架起电脑桌，打开直播网页，然后闭上了眼睛，嘴角不受控制地勾起。

脑中上演着接下来的剧情，收网的期待和兴奋让他的心脏剧烈的跳动，阴茎立刻开始发硬。仙道不得不屏起呼吸迫使心脏慢下来，装成熟睡的样子。

随后，他的猎物靠近了他的床边，关掉了电脑。

水户坐在他床边的时候，心情很复杂。他想起了樱木花道，那个笑若骄阳的大男孩。他应该是爱他的，可是为什么，却被这个披着好人外表的坏心律师所吸引……

他从未有过男人，更别提女人，但现在居然用这种手段去接近一个男人，这让他觉得羞耻，并充满了欲望。

被仙道彰完美的男人的身体诱惑着，被他时刻笑意盈盈深不见底的眼眸诱惑着，被他身上香水和体味混杂的气息诱惑着。水户洋平这具未经人事的身体，被仙道彰的种种诱惑着，开始发挥着肉欲的本能。而他破碎的感情也被仙道彰的温柔诱惑着，渴望栖息在他的身旁。

就在仙道彰等得快要控制不住地时候，水户终于倾身下来，两唇相贴。

好了，这就够了。

仙道猛地伸手抱住身上的人，力道之大几乎让水户痛呼出声。而水户大吃一惊，睁开满是讶异和慌乱的黑眼，僵直着忘了反抗，被仙道一个翻身压在身下。

仙道缓缓睁开眼睛，带着笑意、爱意、暖意的桃花眼在月光下静静的对上水户无措的深黑眼睛。

水户挣开仙道的唇，颤抖着道：“你……早就知道？”

仙道只是笑着封住他的唇，用舌尖舔着他的口腔。暧昧的酥痒感让水户的阴茎立刻起了反应，他一边向后退缩，一边试图转移仙道的注意力：“你还没回答我。”

“我也喜欢你。”

一句话便好似能够解释一切。多么耍赖的招数。

仙道早已熟知这具身体的敏感处。他充满占有欲地吻着水户，吸着他的舌头，贪婪地吞下水户的津液。水户起先生涩的回应也渐渐有了技巧，舌与舌滑腻的纠缠让两人的阴茎已经完全勃起，隔着内裤相互磨蹭。

仙道舔咬着水户的脖颈和锁骨，手指则玩弄着粉色的乳头，然后一手下滑隔着内裤揉捏起水户的臀，一手加大了力道蹂躏着他的乳头，唇舌立刻补上另一只的空位。

舌头放肆地舔着嘴中小小的东西，不时的用牙轻咬，又或是连同乳晕用力的吮吸。水户发出隐忍的呻吟，让仙道更加卖力地挑逗。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”

“自己弄，好吗？”仙道问着，手却不容抗拒地引着水户的手指来到他被唾液浸润的乳头上。“我想舔你的肉棒。”他伸出舌尖舔着上唇，眼睛盯着水户鼓起的内裤。

水户被他的露骨惊到，仙道看出了他的困窘，抱住了他。

“第一次见到你我就想这么做了。自慰的时候一直幻想着吻你、舔你、操你，恨不得把你整个吃掉……”他附在水户的耳边，像是在说最甜蜜的情话，“顺从本能没什么不好，故作矜持反而是矫揉造作。你不想着触碰我吗？”

水户张了张嘴，最后放弃似的埋到仙道的颈窝里。

“你想对我做什么？”仙道捧起他的脸，直直的望进水户的眼睛里。水户长时间沉默着，仙道便笑问：“只是亲吻吗？”

水户觉得自己被小看了，他刚要说什么，仙道抚摸着他的脸说道，“洋平……如果你想干我，我愿意。”

水户闻言瞪大了眼睛，“为什么？”

“是做爱啊～”

仙道笑得理所当然，这个狡猾的男人用蜜糖做的刀破开了水户的壳，看起来是那么轻而易举。

 

***

 

仙道忍得极其辛苦。他躺在床上，水户覆在他身上，急切地抚摸舔吸着他的身体，像是饥饿了多天的野兽在不顾一切地索求。然而这样的小打小闹终究解决不了胯下的欲火，他觉得自己的阴茎胀得都快要冲破内裤了，可是水户却还是只顾着自己的上半身。

他皱着眉，温柔地抚摸着水户在月光下洒着淡淡银灰的头发。这只兽的舌头沿着他的腹肌一路疯狂地舔着，极度贪婪下分泌出的唾液染了他一身；水户又去吸他的乳头，没轻没重地用牙咬着。

仙道耐心地等他用完自己，看着他抬起来的脸上无尽的放纵、渴求与欲念，看着他被情欲染红的脸颊和眼角，看他张开红肿的嘴。

“仙道……我想……我想吸你的…肉棒……”

哦，他看起来困窘得要哭了。

仙道被布料束缚着的阴茎已经直挺挺地贴在小腹上，嚣张着展现出自己和主人一样高大的形状。水户光是看着就不由自主地咽了口水。他俯下头，先是用脸在上面贴了一会儿，然后才伸出舌头，隔着布料描摹着仙道阴茎的形状。

仙道沉吟一声，水户感到阴茎跳了跳而红了脸，不是因为羞耻，而是因为兴奋，他更加想进一步地触碰它。轻轻扯了一下仙道的内裤，龟头便从边缘探出了脑袋。

肿胀的，完全撑开了包皮的龟头呈现出深沉的紫红色，马眼里边正流出透明的体液。水户脑子一片空白，张嘴便把它含在嘴里。那滚烫的东西灼烧着水户的口腔，入口的体液带着浓烈的麝香味，他几乎是立刻就吞下肚去，搅动起舌头。

“再深一些……”仙道喘着气催促。

水户褪下仙道的内裤，便大张着嘴含入仙道的阴茎。他只觉得仙道的肉棒好长，龟头抵到了喉咙口，却还有三分之一留在外头。这根灼热的东西好烫，塞满了他的嘴，在里面不安分地跳动着，散发出诱人的男性味道。

他闭起眼睛，认真地吸吮着嘴中的肉棒。发酸的舌头费力地舔着棒身，喉咙口也涌动着挤压龟头，他收紧口腔，让黏膜吸附着这根东西。仙道低沉地呻吟着，盯着自己紫黑色的肉棒在他朱红的唇中进进出出，他想着同样的情景放在水户粉色的小穴上，立刻受不了的射出精液，在水户的口腔里。

“该死的……”仙道咒骂的样子让水户有一瞬间的怔楞，然后他抽出还未软下的阴茎，用手撸动两下，又有一小股白色的精液从马眼中直射而出，喷到了水户的脸上。

“吞下去，洋平。”仙道用阴茎在水户脸上滑来滑去，把精液涂开。浓郁的麝香味发了疯似的往水户鼻子里钻，让他的阴茎兴奋地跳动着。水户吞下嘴中浓稠的精液，伸舌舔起仙道染满精液的肉棒来。

充血的舌头缠着他的肉棒，淫荡地舔去白色的精液。这场景立刻让仙道的阴茎再次硬挺起来。他翻身把洋平压在身下，掐住他的大腿根，埋首于他的腿间。

那根原本粉白色的阴茎已经因为充血肿胀而呈现可口的朱红色，晶红色的龟头中间不断地冒出透明的体液，把皮肤染得晶亮，好似多汁的果实。根部则干净白皙得一根毛发也没有，纯洁得反而显得淫荡起来。

仙道用舌尖舔舐着龟头上的体液，故意发出水渍声。这样的羞耻感，加上敏感的龟头被逗弄的快感，让水户发出低哑的呻吟。他抓着仙道的发，不自觉的挺起腰腹，让阴茎往对方嘴里送。仙道自是不客气的整根吃下，用纯熟的技巧舔吸着水户，吞食他的淫液。

唇舌沿着棒身向下，将水户的阴囊含在嘴里逗弄一会，又舔过会阴，到达臀间。两只拇指分开臀瓣，暴露出里头一缩一张的粉穴。仙道高抬起水户的腰臀的同时，舌尖附上了那一圈合拢的括约肌。

“看着我舔你……”仙道的嗓音魅惑低沉，撩拨人心。

水户看见自己被高高托起的下身，吐着精水的阴茎，紧缩的阴囊，然后是仙道赤红的舌尖在自己的后穴上来来回回。灼热的舌尖在入口处刷着每一处褶皱，把粉色的穴染得晶亮。淫靡的场景让他口干舌燥，下身更像是着了火一般，而后穴也急促地蠕动起来，叫嚣着想要肉棒的抽插……

他奋力抑制自己呻吟的欲望，五指紧紧揪着床单，却移不开双眼。

当肉穴开始蠕动着渗出肠液，仙道才将手指连带舌头刺入其中。被灼热的内壁包裹着的手指大力地抽插着，一入到底后四处搔刮按压，刺激着肠道分泌出更多的淫液，再抽带着淫水和一部分肠肉出来，入口处的舌头便立刻舔舐上去，大口大口地吞入水户的淫水。

当手指按压到水户的前列腺时，他受惊般地绷紧了肌肉，前头的阴茎激烈的跳动了一下。

“哈啊～仙道……唔啊……等等……”

仙道拔出手指，把已经胀痛不已的阴茎一下子捅入那湿成一片的粉穴中，水户猝不及防地哭叫出来，“呜呜……嗯呜……”他咬着唇吞下了求饶的话，只发出意味不明的哼叫。

仙道把水户的腿打开到极限，盯着他的脸生怕错过任何表情。肉棒才进入三分之一，小穴已经被撑得只剩下一条淡赤色的线，但肠液却源源不断地从缝隙里流出来，润滑着结合的部分，仙道稍稍撤出一些，又重重挺进去。

“果然…很适合被操呢～”仙道一口气插到底，紧致的肠道发狠地包裹着他，丝毫没有初次时该有的干涩，倒是灼热缠人的紧。

“啊啊…不…仙道……嗯啊…啊……”水户的脸上开始显现情迷意乱，被充实的感觉让他觉得自己真实存在着。

“洋平…是、第一次吧？”被紧紧吸住的感觉让他也无法保持正常的语调。“这么紧……生涩…还不会吸人呢。”

“总…”意识到自己的声音实在没什么威慑力，水户呼出一口浊气，咬牙切齿地道：“总比你这乱搞男要好……恩恩…唔啊、哈…这么深的颜色、唔……干了不少人吧……不怕染病么……”

仙道用唇堵住了他尖利的嘴，抱紧了身下的人，让肌肤紧贴的同时，也让自己的阴茎完全插了进去，只留阴囊贴在水户的臀上。

水户痛呼出声，身体本能地绷紧了，后穴也是痛缩着要把那根东西挤出去，殊不知只是增强了仙道的快感，让他舒服地低吟着，然后变本加厉的深入进去。

“啊啊…疼！……嘶……”

仙道一面欣赏着水户隐忍的表情，一面决定要让水户的第一次就饱尝放肆性爱的快感。不择手段，无视愚蠢的所谓的约定俗成——他仙道彰做人做事都是如此。要快感，污言秽语是最快捷有效的手段。

“第一次被插，是什么感觉？”仙道稍稍撤出又狠狠顶了进去，水户吃痛地咬紧嘴唇不发一声。得不到回应的仙道也不着急，伸出舌头舔着水户的耳廓，“放松，洋平。你咬的那么紧，我怎么操爽你？”

“唔……嘶唔……”

舔舐的动作渐渐变成了吸咬，仙道啃着水户通红的耳朵，舌尖伸到耳道里舔出色情的声音。下身忍着不再动，而是用手忽轻忽重地揉捏着汗湿的臀瓣。爱抚之下水户的身体稍有放松，后穴也不再一味地排挤，而是抽搐着一缩一合。

“有好好在吸了呢。”仙道呼出的气流喷在耳朵上，激起一阵酥麻。

水户用唇封住了仙道的嘴，后穴却因着仙道的话又不规律地一阵收缩，因痛而软下的阴茎又有硬起的趋势。

仙道顺意吻了他一阵，又笑道：“害羞？可是身体却被刺激的很有快感，不是么？”

水户知道这家伙在引着他堕落，本不想理会，却看见了仙道满是汗水的额头，才反应过来他一直在忍着没伤了自己。一方面色到变态，一方面又那么温柔……

“仙道，可以了……”

“还不行，还没到那里。”

“哪……”他还没问出口，只觉随着身体变着角度的厮磨，仙道的阴茎再次深入了些，突然抵到了什么地方，一阵电流般的快感从后穴里疯狂地蹿流出来，让他发出欢愉的呻吟，阴茎也因此而硬挺起来。

“就是这么？好深……”仙道绝不认为是自己短了，只是水户的前列腺埋得深了点。他得找个方便点的体位。

“嗯嗯啊……啊啊…什…呜嗯………”

呻吟突然变得沉闷而小声，仙道不满地发现水户闭紧了嘴巴和眼睛，虽然他情迷意乱的表情十分诱人。仙道用唇舌撬开他的唇舌，腰臀则挺动几下，次次顶弄着那颗栗状体。

“啊…不～嗯啊啊…呜啊……彰！呜嗯～”过分的刺激让后穴剧烈地抽搐起来，淫液一波波地流出，水户绷紧了身体，两条健美的腿绷出利落的线条。

仙道双手把水户压倒在床上，又抓住他的膝下打开来。

“什么感觉？洋平……嗯～呼…说说看……”仙道没得到回应，水户又在忍着不发出声音。他勾起嘴角，加大了抽插的力度，让身体撞击的声音响到不可忽视的地步，用低吼和粗喘，和下颚甩下的汗水刺激着水户的感官，而水户则明显地被感染着，情欲的升高让他亦受不住地喘息和挣动。

“洋平……”仙道情动地舔着水户满是汗水的脖颈，爆出的青筋和贲张的软骨。咸味和荷尔蒙的气息让他兴奋着，一遍遍地叫着水户的名字。

“仙道……”水户终于回应着叫了他，低下头吻上对方默契地抬起的唇，亦终于睁开了眼睛，虽然只是一条缝。

水户微睁的眼睛用温柔如水的目光看着仙道情欲和爱欲混杂的瞳仁，他的唇舌也是那么的温柔，让仙道心头一颤，不觉停止了动作。

水户的笑总是带着温柔的味道，他翻身把仙道压在身下。展开修长的身体，他用手将额头散下的刘海往后拨了一下，然后双手支在他头的两侧，腰臀开始律动。

水户的喘息再次响起在耳畔。仙道觉得自己突然置身于类似热巧克力一般的洪流里，像一块棉花糖一般融化在甜蜜之中。他不满足于水户慢频率的律动，双手抓住了水户的腰，迎合着对方将阴茎送入他的后穴。

“噢～嘶……”骑乘式让仙道进入的更深，发硬的阴茎撞入未经人事的深处，让水户疼得缩了一下，仙道只为此慢了几下就又回到当初的频率。

水户在仙道任性的索求中呻吟喘息，释放了一次又一次；而仙道则在无休的纠缠中，一次次的为尝试让水户淫声浪语而失败着。

 

八

 

这夜之后水户和仙道保持着一种非常微妙的关系。仙道常常把爱挂在嘴边，也会约他出去，送礼物之类的小动作也时常有，看起来似乎两人是处于恋爱之中，可是水户总觉得不太对劲。

他把这种感觉归咎于自己。他觉得是自己一直放不下樱木，又对仙道有感情。他时常会暗自唾弃这样的自己，可是当流川在眼前示威，他还是觉得闷闷不乐。

对此他的解决办法是，答应仙道的一切要求。这个办法通常被用在情事上，仙道这个家伙在床上的风格也和他的价值观一样扭曲不羁……

想到这里，他不觉微微红了脸，于是缩起脖子把脸埋在围巾里。

冬日里，白雪降临日本。午后的阳光照在行道树的树冠上，跳跃出金白色的光芒。他独自坐在露天的咖啡座上，黑咖啡在瓷杯里冒着热气。

水户眯着眼睛，深黑色的瞳孔露出慵懒的情绪。

虽然常常会做，但是两人还是分开睡，通常是仙道自己回房，或者把他抱回客厅。对此仙道给出的理由是，不想吵醒水户。另外，虽然两人时常有互动，但是作为律师的仙道出差和加班的频率极高，而且由于上班时间的巨大差异，二人实际上没有同居二字看起来那样那么多的共处时间。

水户当然不是没有想过仙道有其他人的可能性。撇去某个方面显而易见的老道，仙道对于日常恋爱的小花招更是信手拈来，对付仰慕他的女孩子也是轻而易举。这么耀眼的男人……

水户不再作他想，喝完了手中的黑咖。本想继续窝在这里晒会儿太阳，手机却响了起来。

洋平洋平洋平~\\(≧▽≦)/~

晚上本天才要吃火锅火锅火锅~Y(^o^)Y

你在哪里啊~一起去买食材吧(>^ω^<)

水户噗嗤一声笑了出来，樱木这家伙还是老样子。

“什么事情这么好笑啊？”

冷不丁的传来仙道的声音，水户手抖了一下，便自然的掏出一张纸钞压在杯子下。

“没什么，我现在要去超市买点东西……喂……”

仙道从他手里夺过手机，盯着屏幕的表情像是当场捉奸的丈夫，然后把手机放回水户的口袋，顺道啾了一下他的脸颊。

“嘛嘛～一起去吧！正好我也想吃火锅呢。”

其实洋平不是很喜欢和仙道走在一起。这个男人实在是太耀眼了，完全的眼神吸收器。用他屌丝的话说，这不仅是高富帅，而是高富帅中的高富帅中的战斗机。回头率是标准的百分之百，男女通杀老少咸宜，更有甚者尾随其后，求拍照求拥抱。

水户的词典里没有嫉妒这一说。只是一向低调处事的他真心不习惯过多的关注。反观仙道，倒是极其习惯了，神色自若地和自己聊天。

水户实在无心回应，单是旁人的目光就让他非常不舒服，要不是大多数都是女人，他早一飞眼刀一拳过去了。所以他只是默默加快了脚步，却全然不知仙道以为他的敷衍和快行是为了早点见樱木花道。

很明显，仙道的词典里也是没有嫉妒这一说的，他从来都只有被嫉妒的份。但是水户洋平这个人却硬生生在他的词典里用刀刻上了这两个字，还他妈刻在封面的正中央。

仙道冷着双眼跟在水户身后，而心中的怒意更是在遇见樱木后到达危险值。

“死洋平你怎么这么慢啊！！”樱木夸张地给水户一个熊抱，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，水户的脸上出现不同以往的生动的表情。

“欸刺猬头你也在啊！”

“我一直都在呢。”仙道笑眯眯的说。

“是嘛～我没注意。洋平走啦走啦，本天才要吃茄子，你给我挑！我还要……”

仙道看着樱木推着水户走进超市，冷下了表情。

 

***

 

天色渐暗，洋平打开了客厅里的水晶吊灯。流川和樱木在看NBA，看着看着就拳脚相加了起来。闹腾的声音透过房门打扰了正在看案宗的仙道，他揉揉眉心，合上了卷宗。

本来打算出去，但是在门前顿住了身形。犹豫了一会儿，仙道走回去从书桌最下面的抽屉里拿出了一小包东西。

走进客厅，仙道直接无视了打闹的二人，径直走入厨房。他知道流川在看自己，但没去理会。的确，流川是在无意之中帮了自己大忙，但是变本加厉地通过示威之类幼稚的行为伤害水户是自己绝对不能容许的。

他关上厨房的门，乳白色的磨砂玻璃让里面的场景模糊不清。

“等会儿就好了。”水户正在熬汤，声音里透着温柔和愉悦。仙道从身后抱住他，下巴支在水户的颈窝。

“喂……”他转过头看了看门，确定是关着之后才放松了身体。

“怕被看见？”仙道的声音上扬。

“嘛…有点吧。嗯？什么东西？”仙道正把一片小小的东西抵在他的唇上。

“吃掉它～”仙道看着水户虽然有些疑惑但还是吞下了药片，心情愉悦不少，“我说是健胃消食片你信不信？”

“信啊。”水户不假思索地说，反倒让仙道有些内疚。没等仙道自己坦白，水户就觉察到了身体的变化。他瞪大了眼睛盯着仙道——

滚你的健胃消食片，明明是春药！

仙道在水户的怒视之下壮着胆子再次抱住他，停了三秒确认水户不会出手扁人，才摸索着来到他鼓起的胯间。大手覆盖上水户的阴茎，忽轻忽重地揉捏着。哐当一声，水户放下了汤勺，一手撑在案板上，一手抓住了仙道的手。

他已经明显的勃起了。鼓起的布料呈现出柱形，他的阴茎正紧贴着小腹。仙道抚摸了一会儿，然后拉开拉链，隔着内裤爱抚起来。他用两根手指环住阴茎的顶端揉搓着，棉质布料的摩擦和手指的按压让敏感的龟头充血膨胀，吐出的淫液渗出了深色的水渍。

水户的喘息粗重了起来，药物的作用让他的身体变得极为敏感。不紧不慢的挑逗就得他全身出汗，脑中开始回放着二人做爱的场景，各种隐晦的性幻想也开始作祟。他深呼吸一次，勾起嘴笑：“这次是厨房play么？”

两人都笑了起来，仙道一边回吻，一边把手探进了他的内裤，缓慢的抚摸满足不了水户的欲望，他伸手要自慰，却被仙道抓住了。

“待会还要做菜呢，洋平。”

“你快点…我受不了了…”

然而仙道还是慢悠悠地把玩着，手指轻飘飘地拂过柱身，逗得他肉棒发痒，水户发出难耐的低吟，扭着胯磨蹭着仙道的手。

手指来到敏感的顶端，指甲轻轻刮了两下，水户一阵颤抖，阴茎兴奋地跳了两下，流出更多的精水。仙道忽然猛力捏住他的根部，指甲向马眼里面抠了进去。

“唔！疼…嘶……”水户疼得眯起了眼睛，眼泪从缝里挤了出来，而下身也同样流出了水。仙道用力搓着他的龟头，晶红色的嫩肉被折磨成深红，马眼也被捏扁成一条小小的细线，在疼痛中得到快感，一波波吐出淫水。

仙道收回手，透明的粘液在他指间缠绕，手指分开时拉出一条淫靡的细线。

“洋平…你水好多阿……”仙道在他耳边调笑着，手指举在他眼前玩弄指间的液体，然后伸进了水户的唇间，“尝尝看……”

水户早被激起了欲望，含住他的手指像口交一般吸吮起来，故意嘬出滋滋的水声，“仙道…下面…嗯…也要……”他含着手指含混不清地说着。

手指被吸吮着，让仙道联想到水户吸他肉棒时的场景，他舍不得离开他的口腔，手指继续逗弄着他柔软的舌头，摩擦着他的牙和上颚，等到他终于把手指抽出来，上面已经沾满了水户的唾液。

仙道就着他的唾液，把手指刺进了水户的股间。他的后穴早已按耐不住，一口一口把他的手指都吃了进去。

“哈啊…嗯…”水户难耐地收紧了穴口，仙道的手指又长又粗，两根同时进来不比肉棒差多少，稍微动一下就激起一阵酥麻。

仙道只插了几下就发现里面变得又软又湿，肠液从缝隙里渗出来，沿着会阴流到水户粉色的肉丸上，前面的肉棒也湿淋淋得不行。他呵呵笑道，“洋平，你后面水也好多阿~”

他快速抽动着手指，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，每次进入都会按住他的敏感点，水户爽到双腿发抖，趴在流理台上撅起屁股，“手指好棒…再用力点…呜呜…啊！顶到了……”

仙道用另一手扒开他的臀肉，露出被手指侵入的粉色肉穴，淫水沾得那白皙的臀部到处都是。仙道吞了口口水，忍不住张嘴咬在了那紧翘的臀肉上。

水户疼到收紧了后穴，仙道此时弯曲手指扣住了他的前列腺疯狂蹂躏，水户发出一声短促尖锐的喘息，绷紧的身体、收缩的后穴都预示着他即将高潮。

突然毫无预警地，仙道把手指抽了出来。快感戛然而止，卡在高空的水户睁开眼睛，愠怒地看向身后笑眯眯的男人。

仙道温柔地摸了摸还在收缩的小口，把手上的粘液抹在他臀肉上，“樱木君还在外面，要是太久会被怀疑的哦～所以我先走了～”

水户气到脑袋发晕，仙道洗干净手便逃了出去，临走前还不忘从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒。 

“……仙道彰你给我等着！”将发未发的水户一边默念金刚经，一边想着自己会不会太惯着仙道了，才会导致这种肆无忌惮地事情的发生。

 

* * * * * * 

 

饭桌上，水户意料之中的极其平静，更确切的说，是隐忍。单细胞二人组自动当他是火锅熏的，而坐在他对面的仙道则是笑得春风得意。

满额是汗的水户终于坐不住了，以身体不适为由去了书房休息。

樱木担心地问了两句，最后疑惑地说，“奇怪啊下午的时候不是好好的吗？”

“樱木君难道没有发现从刚才起洋平就不对劲了吗？”

“欸？”

“樱木君最近似乎很少联系洋平呢。不是说是最好的朋友吗？上回你打赢球赛的时候，洋平做了一桌菜，结果菜都凉了你也没来。最后天气热了没办法只好倒掉……”

樱木心虚地抓了抓脑袋，想起了始作俑者于是狠瞪流川。流川一看这个白痴眼睛里的愧疚和难过，冷着声音说，“仙道彰你够了吧？”

“抱歉，我好像多管闲事了。”仙道笑得好抱歉，配上他的台词——绝对的演技派。

“喂！死狐狸你怎么这么说！不对的明明是你吧！要不是你那天……”

“白痴。”

“怎么说话呢！真是受够了！你这只没感情的死狐狸……”

仙道默默放下碗筷，没兴趣听这两只原始生物吵架，径直走进了书房。

水户很明显地用冷水冲过澡。仙道蹙起眉头，坐在床边担忧地说，“这么冷的天，感冒了怎么办？”

水户一脸的鄙视，“也不想想是谁干的。”

“嘻～”仙道俯下身，把温热的脸颊贴在水户冰冷的脸颊上，“我自己可是也大出血喔。”

“你又想干什么？”

“等会儿你就知道了……”

话语消融在相接的唇齿中，水户却微微退开，深黑色的眼睛里，除了升起的情潮，还有一丝警告：“别对我撒谎。还有，我的事情我自己处理。”

仙道勾起嘴笑：“这件事恐怕你处理不了。流川在意的事情只有篮球和樱木，要想伤他必定会伤樱木。你下不了手，不如我来。”

水户默认了，仙道直奔重点的脱了他的裤子。“喂…花道他们还在外面……”虽然是这么说的，但是手却不由自主地抚上仙道埋在他颈间的头颅。用大量发胶固定住的头发刺刺的扎手，水户却很喜欢这种触感。

“速战速决嘛。”仙道说话的时候舌头还在水户的穴口打转，水户已经习惯他在床上的放荡了，没觉得害羞，反倒是十分刺激。

仙道的舌头如游蛇一般在水户的胯间游走，粉白色的肉体不论看几次都让他兴奋得想吃掉。他含着那两颗粉色的肉丸，吸吮出滋滋的水声。

“洋平……你的口感真棒～”他咂咂嘴，舔了舔唇。

水户难堪地捂住了眼睛，仙道说起骚话来真是越来越没下限了……

心理上虽然羞耻，然而身体已经诚实地被刺激出反应。精水从小孔里渗出来，被仙道一口含住舔掉了，仙道甚至更用力地吸着，大掌攥着他的肉棒快速地撸动。

他发出急促地喘息，抓着仙道头发的手指也愈发收紧，此时两根手指钻进了被舔软的后穴，按住他的前列腺用力地逗弄起来。

他忍不住发出尖尖的闷哼，尖锐的快感让身体猛地弹了起来，仙道没有停下，反而一掌把他按在身下，更激烈地用手指操弄着他，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

体液从他的后穴四下溢流，被仙道抹在另一只手上当作润滑，抚弄他的阴茎和肉丸。仙道嘴里也不闲着，叼着他的乳头在齿间碾磨。前后刺激下，水户很快射在了仙道手中。

他软绵绵地躺倒在床上，仙道打开他的腿正准备进去，却被恢复平静的水户一脚踢开。

“晚上再继续吧。”水户捡起衣服穿上。花道还在外面，他们已经在房间里呆的挺久了。

仙道当然不会就这么让他走掉。水户还没走到门口，就被他一把摁在了墙上。仙道高了他一大截，似乎是嫌低头太麻烦，便把他抱起来固定在半空中。

“喂！现在不行！”洋平压低声音警告他。

仙道委屈地扁了扁嘴，“自己爽到了，就不管我了吗。”

“晚上……”话到一半，他便被仙道堵住了嘴巴，灼热硬挺的下身紧贴在他臀间。

“放心，速战速决~”

仙道把他翻了个身重新摁在墙上，脱掉他的裤子，抓着他的两瓣臀掰开来。

没擦洗的下体依旧湿淋淋的，仙道没再做润滑。水户感到他又烫又硬的龟头顶住了他的后穴，噗叽一声便捅了进去。本就没吃饱的后穴毫无困难地接纳了它，被扩张到极致后满足地收缩了两下。

“呜！……”水户马上又硬了，仙道抓着他的屁股猛力干了起来。粗大的肉棒将他填满，被摩擦挤压的肉壁分泌肠液，从缝隙里源源不断地流出来，发出淫荡的水声。

水户的耳朵贴在墙上，流川和樱木的说话声隐隐约约钻进耳朵里，身后传来肉体撞击的啪啪声，声音显得尤其响亮，他害怕外面会听到，紧张地绷紧了身体。

“噢…”肉棒被绞紧了，仙道低喘一声，“洋平~你吸得好紧，我的肉棒好舒服……”

仙道舔着他的耳朵，暧昧低哑的嗓音刺激着他的神经，水户更加兴奋了，他抓住自己的阴茎撸动起来。

“不行，这是我的东西……”仙道抓住他的手压在墙上，不许他自慰，“屁股翘起来让我操。”

水户浑身发软，力气完全拼不过他，药物又让他满脑子只想射精，只好乖乖翘起了臀。

仙道故意不去撞他的前列腺，大幅度地抽送着发泄自己的欲望，水户饥渴到主动扭起屁股，让肉棒撞自己的敏感点。

白嫩的屁股在胯下生涩地扭动着，自己深色的肉棒被夹在里面进进出出，带出的淫水把肉棒染得发亮，仙道更加放肆地调笑道：“洋平，这么喜欢被我操么？”

“呜呜…嗯……哈啊啊……”水户闭着嘴不敢出声，只发出断断续续的闷哼。

“喜欢我的肉棒么？”仙道说着又是深深一顶。

“啊！”水户发出短促的呻吟，立刻咬住了嘴唇不肯出声。仙道便握住他的阴茎撸动起来，手里的东西又烫又硬又湿，没几下就射精了。

水户瘫软在墙上，身后仙道继续插着，手指抠挖着刚刚射过精的铃口，水户被刺激得双腿抽搐，剧烈的扭动反而让仙道更加兴奋，对着他的前列腺一顿猛操。

“咕嗯嗯…仙道…不…啊啊太、太……”生理盐水从他眼中溢出，过大的刺激让他难以承受。

“被我操得爽吗…洋平？”他舔去水户的眼泪。

“呜唔…”

仙道在他耳边邪恶地低语，伴随着身下扑哧扑哧的水声，水户不争气地又射了一次。

“洋平你把我的墙弄脏了噢……”

仙道抽出阴茎，用手指操进他的后穴，用力地抠挖。硬硬的指甲刮骚着他敏感的内壁，水户完全没想到自己还能再硬。仙道到底给他吃了什么……

手指完全无法满足他，他伸手向仙道的胯下摸去，握着那巨物要往自己屁股里面捅。

没达到目的，仙道当然不肯放过他。他一把抱起瘫软的水户，将他推倒在书桌上，湿漉漉的屁股对着自己的肉棒。他用龟头挑逗着水户的后穴，进去一点又马上抽出来，在外面磨磨蹭蹭。

“仙道…快点…”水户难耐地低吟道，后穴空虚得他要发疯。

“快点什么？”仙道笑眯眯地反问他，一巴掌拍在他臀上，又揉又捏，白皙的臀被蹂躏成粉色。

臀肉结实又厚重，仙道的蹂躏没有多少痛楚，只有一片火辣辣的刺激。肠液从他后穴流出来，穴口痒得要命，仙道抓着他的手就是不让他自慰，水户难受地扭动起来。

“洋平…是不是很痒？要我的肉棒进去操吗……”

“唔嗯嗯……”水户流着生理眼泪点点头，“操我……仙道……”

仙道终于放过他，把肉棒塞进他身体里。

“呼…嗯嗯……”水户满足地呼出一口气，仙道用力地抽插起来，肉棒顶开他的穴肉，深深捣入他的体内，水户全然不受控制地呻吟起来，“啊啊…好大…顶到了……嗯嗯…用力操我……”

他主动扒开自己的臀瓣，让仙道进入得更深。

水户的呻吟越来越大，大概已经完全忘记了屋外还有人的事实，仙道捂住他的嘴巴，健壮的腰身高频率地挺动着，满足身下的野兽。

“好好吸我的肉棒…待会就喂你精液……”仙道在他耳边低语。

被捂住嘴的水户发出呜呜的声音，点了点头，仙道不断顶着他的敏感点，身体过电般痉挛着达到高潮，水户爽到流泪，眼泪和鼻涕顺着脸颊留到仙道的手背上。

 

-尾声-

 

吃饱喝足的仙道从书房里出来，毫不意外地看见了逗留的樱木。

“那个……我留下来照顾洋平……”

仙道礼貌地笑，“他已经睡下了，而且照顾病人这种事情不太适合你呢。”

“呵呵也是……”樱木挠着头。

仙道开始整理饭桌，突然传来击掌的声音，樱木用我是天才的标准表情说：“这几天我来这里住吧！正好在过年！等洋平病好了，我们就一起去箱根吧！泡温泉也对身体有好处喔！还有啊……”

樱木开始天马行空，仙道抱歉地笑着打断他：“我最近要去加拿大出差，去不了了。你和流川要好好照顾洋平哦。”

“噢噢放心啦～”

在听到樱木的提议后，水户终于明白所谓的大出血是什么了。是指自己不能在他身边吗……水户不觉露出幸福的笑容，还因为这件事情意味着他也能有机会解答心中的疑惑。

和他过完他的生日，也就是圣诞节之后，仙道如他所说的去了加拿大。然后水户和樱木流川开车去了箱根。

结果呢？一根筋要照顾洋平的樱木完全无视了流川，流川对水户的态度惹恼了樱木。流川在明白水户在樱木心中的地位之后郁闷无比，和樱木从白天打到晚上，也从床上做到地下做到浴池。

水户听着隔壁传来的声音，想着某只老谋深算的刺猬。

 

-END-


End file.
